


NOW OR NEVER

by NIGHTLYHAO



Series: stray kids office bonanza [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Office AU, Slice of Life, everyone is gay except jeongin, felix is an aggressive Halsey fanboy because he can be, fluff???, jisung is weak, just dudes being bros, lowercase intended, lowkey angst i think, minsung centric, r.i.p him, save chan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-02-27 17:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13253190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NIGHTLYHAO/pseuds/NIGHTLYHAO
Summary: jisung needs to make his mind up.





	1. one

the feeling of being truly at peace could not exactly be achieved inside the building of stray publications. sadly, chan had just recognized this as a fact when his typing was interrupted by a sudden slam against the window of his office. this something—or someone rather, was none other than one of the entertainment columnists. chan, who now stood at the window, let out a deep sigh as he stared at the smiling face of lee felix. he could hear faint whooping through the thick glass that separated the two. 

the look of enjoyment was wiped off the younger's face when he caught his boss' eye briefly through the pane. he frantically pulled on the rope that was knotted around his waist before his figure suddenly disappeared from sight. he really wondered how he was able to maintain his sanity in such a workplace. mentally, chan already starting placing bets that this window scheme was one of jisung’s ideas. no one else could manage to do something so utterly stupid without convincing felix it would be fun. they were an iconic duo filled to the brim with literally nothing but trouble. there had been many occasions in which chan questioned why he employed his staff members, yet he never quite found the answer. 

chan contemplated returning to his abandoned work, but he couldn’t help but disregard the thought to investigate today’s shenanigans. there was only one way he would be able to get the complete truth, and that was to visit the resident angel, kim seungmin. he was usually fairly educated in the other’s bullshit despite never being a part of it. bless his soul, he was one of the few who voluntarily avoided difficulty. it almost made chan’s life somewhat easier, but he was never able to escape the five members of the hell trinity. at least jeongin, their receptionist, seemed to be adept at evading problems

chan made his way around the corner and into the main block of cubicles where all of the less unfortunate souls resided because they weren’t permitted to be in control of their own area. seungmin was one of the few who were blessed with a personal office along with woojin. everyone else deemed it as him playing favorites but he would beg to differ. he passed straight through the main block without sparing any of them a glance and continued his way to seungmin’s office. maybe he collected all the gossip because it was the closest room to the main block. god knows the walls aren’t thick enough to ward off the noise. 

he knocked once on the wooden door and only opened it when he heard the soft “come in,” from the owner. 

“hi chan, what can i help you with?” the designer greeted as he dropped his glitter pen onto his desk. yes, seungmin used glitter pens. he thought plain ink was too boring to fit his bright personality. 

“is there a chance you could tell me why jisung was dangling felix off the roof in front of my office?” chan questioned, it was honestly too early in the morning to be dealing with this without a proper caffeine fix, yet it wasn’t in the least bit surprising to him or probably anyone else you could ask.

“hyunjin and jisung made a bet that whoever convinced felix to dangerously wall climb would get $20. i kind of feel bad for felix, he’s not even getting paid for this abuse,” the other explained in a calm manner, not even phased by the entirety of the situation. 

chan really wanted to deck himself in the face with the pile of folders that sat in his arms. “the sheer adrenaline alone probably is enough payment for him. thank you for your time,” chan added as he exited the room, closing the door in his wake. 

he was on the verge of crossing the line that separated the hardwood hallway from the carpet that was the main cubicles only to witness minho holding changbin in an intense headlock. in all honesty, chan found it quite amusing to see changbin flail around and shout various obscene phrases while the onlookers laughed at his suffering. they would all rather observe than finish typing up their columns so they could be submitted to chan for reviewing. 

he crossed over into the wild territory and stood beside felix, where he could receive answers and have a better view. 

“you alright? i don’t think slamming into a window was on your agenda for today,” he asked the fellow australian. 

changbin was then released from minho’s grasp, as he was losing air and consciousness as time ticked by. he really wishes they won’t end up killing each other one day. that would take a lot of paperwork and explaining on his behalf to the authorities and on most occasions they certainly weren’t worth his time. 

“not exactly, but it was so fucking cool!” he exclaimed before giving jisung a nice high five regarding their morning activity. 

“i can only imagine,” he responded absentmindedly to the boy. chan really couldn’t decipher if felix was plain stupid or extremely brave for all of the stunts they pulled in the past. he can’t even recall all of them that there has been so many. 

“chan i’m giving my two weeks notice,” changbin gasped from where he sat, laid back dramatically on his obnoxious red spinny chair. 

“that’s too bad,” chan shot back as he took his leave. he desperately was in need of coffee before he could manage to deal with anything else. changbin can take back his faux two weeks notice see how he cares. [newsflash: he does not care.] 

sadly, he didn’t even make it into the lunch room before crashing into a barreling woojin and dropping all of his beige folders. when will the world possibly let him live? apparently it wasn’t possible just yet. he now sat on the floor, picking up the pieces of paper with woojin assisting. he could have sworn a single tear had left his eye. 

[+]


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chaos ensues, tears are shed, and lessons are learnt.

minho genuinely enjoyed getting to work earlier than most of his coworkers so he could get a decent head start, but today he couldn’t have regretted it more in his entire life. when himself and hyunjin, his recent companion who had joined him at the front door of the building, exited the elevator jeongin had quite literally jumped to his feet to greet them before ushering them into the main block. 

he didn’t exactly know what he was expecting to be around the corner but he was thoroughly disappointed by the scene that took place in front of him when he entered the room with hyunjin and jeongin in tow.  
he couldn’t believe they had the audacity to not even invite him to join their impromptu rap session. the lot were just a bunch of snakes. even a text message would have done just fine but there was no attempt to reach him. 

jisung was swinging his arm around blindly as he said a few lines before handing the makeshift microphone, which was a stapler, to felix who was on the other edge. the desk was groaning under their combined weight as they all jumped up and down. fortunately, one third of the trio had taken the time to clear off the desk before they proceeded to horse around on the surface of it.  
however, they probably didn’t consider that they company was more or less in crippling poverty and everything was cheap and rather flimsy. 

felix opened his mouth to say the next few lines before the wood collapsed in the middle which sent all of them tumbling down to form an involuntary dogpile on top of changbin. minho wasted no time in rushing over to the boys to check if they were okay. minho was silently praying inside his head that none of them were to suffer any long term injuries and they would just get a few bruises, which would probably serve them right for being so fucking stupid, but that wasn’t the point right now. 

he could register a faint groaning from what he assumed was changbin as it was slightly muffled by the other bodies. he carefully moved felix and jisung into a sitting position before glancing over at the hallway the other three came in from. jeongin stood there with his mouth agape before yelling something about reporting to chan before bolting out of the room. hyunjin was by his side in a heartbeat to help drag felix and jisung over to a different desk so he could get a look at changbin. 

the boy clutched his arm, which was twisted at a sickening angle, to his chest as pain induced tears slid down his cheeks. he couldn’t blame him for crying, he probably would have too. he reached to grab a few tissues out of a nearby box before gently wiping away the tears that gathered around his eyes. hyunjin seemed to be on the phone, hopefully phoning the ambulance. 

in a distant hallway jeongin had burst into his boss’ office to inform him of the news. “changbin, felix, and jisung were messing around and got hurt,” he explained frantically as he attempted to catch his breath between words. the coffee cup that chan was taking a sip out of now hit the floor as it had slipped out of his hand. that was his favorite cup, it truly was a shame it came to its end so soon. 

“how badly?” he asked after folding his now free hands together. 

jeongin hesitated a bit before being able to spit out his next response: “i’m not sure?” it sounded more like a question rather than a statement but now wasn’t the time to ponder on such things while others were hurt.

“go get seungmin and woojin from their offices and bring them to the main block,” he ordered to jeongin before getting out of his seat to go through the door that the younger had just exited only seconds before. 

chan took off running in order to reach the main block in record speed. his eyes soaked in his surroundings as they darted around to view the area. he noticed the broken desk and minho who crouched beside changbin while holding what chan assumed to be his good hand.

the area was generally filled with silence except for the staticky noise coming from the cellphone as hyunjin paced back and forth while listening to what the dispatcher had to say. he responded a few times here and there before seungmin, woojin, and jeongin entered from the left wing. 

“i’m sorry changbin, that was a bad idea,” felix announced through tears of his own. it wasn’t like he could predict that the desk would break. they’ve used them before to yell at someone from across the room on multiple occasions. it would have been stupid to place all the blame on himself, it wasn’t like the others didn’t agree to the rap session being held on the desk. they seemed to be all for it. 

“don’t worry about it felix, bones heal,” he responded from where he laid a few feet away, wincing slightly when he took in a large breath. 

hyunjin aggressively sighed as he pressed the end call button and turned to face the rest of the audience that had gathered in the room. “the hospital says we have to drive them there because currently no staff there can fucking drive an ambulance! how great is that?” he shouted quite sarcastically and uncharacteristically angry. hyunjin was usually one of the most cool and collected people in the office so it was a tad surprising to see him yelling despite the circumstances. 

“who’s cars are the closest to the door?” seungmin questioned. 

“i think mine and chan’s,” minho said as he stood back to his full height, even though it really wasn’t much compared to the rest of them. 

“well you heard him pick a car to go in and help them bring the three idiots down to the parking lot,” chan announced. 

jisung refused to be picked up by anyone other than minho, hyunjin got felix, and woojin now cradled changbin in his arms. 

it took about 10 minutes to get everyone to the parking lot and situated into the two cars before they could make their way to the hospital. maybe they should avoid rapping on high surfaces in the near future. 

[+]


	3. three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> changbin is whipped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m so sorry for not updating in such a long time! i haven’t been motivated as of late. if you stuck around this long for an update thank you so much!

“changbin!” he heard felix greet gleefully upon entering the main block before taking to whipping his black trench coat quite violently onto the floor while sporting a blinding smile. it was mind boggling, but also a bit terrifying, that the younger’s actions could clash in such ways with his genuine feelings. 

“what’s up?” changbin responded, barely phased by the scene unfolding in front of his eyes, before taking a sip of his iced coffee. it was honestly too cool in the office to properly enjoy his chilly beverage and that made him a tad disappointed, but nonetheless he was attempting to conquer his day one thing at a time. 

his eyes followed the younger’s hand as he reached behind his back to reveal a magnificent bouquet of pink roses, which coincidentally are his personal favorite. there was chance felix might have questioned hyunjin about his selection considering the boy knew great deals of things about changbin, being the best friend and all.   
he genuinely enjoyed the color pink, it was so pleasing to the eye. the others colors just seemed so plain in comparison to the soft hue. 

changbin almost let out the most manly tear he could manage to muster—almost. he thought the gesture was incredibly sweet on the other’s behalf. felix approached his desk and gently placed the arrangement onto its surface. “i’m so sorry for breaking your arm,” he supplied, a blush creeping up his cheeks. it would have been even cuter if seungmin had not burst through the doorway, a vulgar phrase leaving his mouth upon entrance. 

seungmin was a filthy poser. he only made an effort to maintain his angelic image while chan was around. originally this plan was to snatch chan’s favoritism so he could have an office decently far from the chaos of the main block. he only continues his stunt so he can get privileges such as free coffee. he was a proud moocher and eventually changbin would begin to protest.

felix nodded cutely before dismissing himself to his desk. it wasn’t that they didn’t like seungmin. he was one of changbin’s best friends and he very much appreciated his presence. crushes just weren’t spread around between himself, hyunjin, and seungmin. it was just kind of obvious, especially since the other two favored each other. plus, changbin wasn’t exactly subtle about his partiality. 

the rest of his coworkers trickled into the office steadily until 8 am, which is when they were all required to actually be present. hyunjin made his way to changbin’s desk before deciding to slam his head against something. he wasn’t necessarily surprised or anything of that nature, it was just strange. he usually waited until around the afternoon hours to bury himself in various existential crises. “i can’t believe my article got deleted when the technicians conducted a software update,” he mumbled dejectedly into a stack of papers.

hyunjin had a knack for checking his progress before leaving his house so he could determine how productive he would actually have to be that day. unfortunately, he was not a fan of productive days considering he couldn’t seem to focus on a specific task for an extended period of time. changbin made a mental note to stop by his friend’s desk later to assist him in recreating his data when he managed to finish his zodiac column. 

changbin soothingly rubbed circles on the boy's back with a reassuring smile adorning his features. chan chose this moment to make his appearance and check up on everyone’s progress. there were a few people who were finishing up yesterday’s material before they could even imagine moving on. 

chan sighed disappointedly before taking a long swig from his coffee while his eyes glanced over the workspace. “hyunjin, are you good over there?” 

“in theory,” the younger responded as he straightened up his back. 

“how about you take a nap in the break room, we’ll try to recover your work,” chan suggested as he rubbed sleep away from his eye. 

hyunjin looked like he was about to cry, in a literal sense as well. he jolted up and ran to capture their boss in a hug, which caused him to break another coffee cup. their boss could care less right now about his mug, especially when he enjoyed seeing his employees happy.

the display of affection managed to capture the attention of changbin’s fellow coworkers in the main block. it warmed his heart almost as much as felix—no stop, he had work to do. so maybe he slipped in some minor love advice regarding virgos despite it not being factual, but he doubted anyone would notice the difference. it was his little secret.

[+]


End file.
